Test Scores
by cursedlonelyheart
Summary: Grading Papers had never been so fun. Various KHR pairings.


**Prompt:** I saw my test scores. I got 69 out of 80 and I immediately thought: _Hmm... Mukuro/Yamamoto, not bad.._. And then I'm wishing my score was lower so it would actually be 59/80. Sick, aren't I?

* * *

**Test Scores**

Haru stopped by in front of Namimori Middle School. As usual, she was waiting for Kyoko and Hana. They were going to check out a newly opened cake shop today. Tsuna and the others were just coming out when she came.

"Tsuna-san!" she called him. From behind his crush, Gokudera scowled, Yamamoto waved at her and Ryohei nodded to her. She returned the scowl, the nod and the friendly wave.

"Haru!" Tsuna said, actually looking relieved to see her. Kyoko had asked them to tell her that she and Kurokawa-san will be running late. He explained this to her.

"Haiie! So Kyoko-chan and Hana-san can't come?"

"Yeah, the teacher asked them to grade the test papers," The Vongola boss told her. "They're grading papers from three classes so they might take a long time. Kyoko-chan said you'd better go tomorrow instead."

The dark-haired girl nodded. "I understand, then I'll just help and Kyoko-chan grade the papers,"

"Right—" Tsuna paused half-nod. "Huh? Wait! Haru!" but the cheerful girl was already on her way.

* * *

"This is boring work," Haru sighed. From the table beside hers, Kyoko and Hana shared a laugh.

"We tried to warn you," Hana told her. When Kyoko's other bestfriend burst into their classroom, telling them that she'd help, they tried to refuse her offer, but the girl wouldn't back down, and so they let her in, into their suffering.

"But Nami Chu sure is interesting," she commented. The test was divided into two parts; half was about social science, history, and literature while the other was about english, mathematics and science. It was a partners' assignment, dividing which half to work on. The total of each was 100. It was a chance the sensei gave them to pull their grades up, that is if you were lucky enough to be assigned to a smart partner. "Haiie!" she exclaimed, catching the attention of the other two girls. She was holding up the test papers of a Takahashi Reina and Aoi Anon from Class D. Nothing seems to be wrong with them.

"What is it Haru?" Kyoko asked a rather enthralled Haru. The girl shook her head a few times before coming back.

"It's nothing-desu. It's just that," and at this she held up the two test papers again, pointing at the test scores. It was 59 and 80. "I immediately thought of Gokudera and Yamamoto," she said, before breaking into a blush and a guilty grin.

Hana smiled at her, judging by Haru's reaction the girl was thinking the same thing as her. "Don't you think that two are suspicious? They're always together."

"Eh?" Kyoko asked. "It's natural right? Because they're friends."

"No," Haru said, firmly. "The way they always fight, it's almost like..." she searched for the right word. "...a lover's quarrel!"

Hana nodded, while Kyoko looked simply lost. It was a moment before she processed this, and when she finally did, blush colored her cheeks. "Haru!" she said, as if she couldn't quite believe it.

Hana finally laughed. "We're just having fun Kyoko," she said, ruffling through the papers assigned to her. It was for Class F. She produced two test papers, from a Hanashiki and an Ami. "What do you think of this?" The test scores were 59/27, the partner working on the science part failing miserably.

Haru simply gape, and Kyoko manage to suppress a giggle. Hana wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Gokudera cares deeply for Tsuna-kun," the school idol said, finally joining their game. "He follows what Tsuna-kun tells him, even the sensei can't do that."

"And he blushes every time Sawada praises him," Hana added.

"Haru won't stand for it! Tsuna-san is mine!" the dark-haired girl said, shuffling her papers, and failing to find a score of 27/86, or more appropriately an 86/27.

"What about this?" Kyoko asked, holding up the test paper of Akira and Munie-chan from their class. Their scores were 33/87. Hana blushed upon seeing this.

"Haiie! Could it be? That Hana-san likes Kyoko's oniisan?"

"Of course not!" the taller girl crossed her arms before her chest. "It's just that...lately, Ryohei has been passing by more frequently in front of my house." It started a few days after they got lost in that picnic.

"I want a big sister just like you Hana," Kyoko said, eyes shining brightly in amusement. Hana wacked her with one of the test paper on her desk. The test scores were 51/100. Kia's and Gokudera's paper. Gokudera took care of the mathematics part.

"Irie and Byakuran-san!" Kyoko and Haru exclaimed at the same time.

"Who?"

"Nothing, just some of the guys we know." Kyoko amended quickly. "They were great friends in college."

"And then, Byakuran-san became evil, and Irie blamed himself for it," Haru ended the story for her.

"Poor guy," Hana commented. The low mood stayed for a few moments until Haru found something else to be excited about.

"Oh! Oh!" she said, waving the paper she had just finished checking. "Look at this!" It was the test papers of Shin Ijin and Mitsuki Riaku from Class D. Both were hardworking students. The scores were 96/80.

"Chrome-chan!" A warm smile spread on Kyoko's face.

"Is that the girl with the eye-patch?" Hana asked. She had met Chrome before, once. The girl had been too shy to talk to her. "with Yamamoto?" she considered this. "I think they make a good pair."

"Hai-desu, I'm sure Yamamoto will take good care of Chrome-chan," Haru agreed. Already, she was imagining her two friends together, Yamamoto's easy going smile and Chrome's blushing face. They're just too cute!

"Look what I found~~" Hana singsong, as she fished out two test papers from her own pile. The scores: 59/86.

Haru turned red, although they weren't sure if it was because of anger or embarrassment.

"That is ridiculous," the girl declared.

"I think it would work out," Kyoko said, gaining a look of shock from her bestfriend. "I mean, you seem to have the same personality."

"We do not."

"Sure you do," Hana told her. "You're both kind of loud and stubborn...but I'm sure your days would be full of bickering and arguments."

"That's right," Haru huffed. "Tsuna-san is the only one for me." She seemed honestly insulted that she was paired up with Gokudera, but you know what they say...the more you hate, the more you love.

Kyoko lightened the mood by presenting Tsuna's test paper along with his partner Mai. As expected, Sawada did badly, and his partner was always daydreaming in class so their test scores amounted to a measly 18/27

Silence descended on the three girls. Haru looked at Kyoko as if she was completely crazy, and Hana looked impressed. Kyoko continued to look expectantly at both of them.

"Haru doesn't like Tsuna-san being paired up with anyone else," Haru was first to comment, biting her lips. "But I guess, Tsuna-san and Hibari-san looks cute together," she half-heartedly admitted. The truth can't be denied.

"Sawada could use a guy like Hibari," Hana said, weighing each word. "I mean, Hibari would be able to protect him from himself."

"I think Hibari-san likes cute things," Kyoko said, tone carefully neutral. Trying hard, not to smile. They looked at each other for a moment, before their facade crack.

Then, the three girls squealed, and searched for more test papers.

* * *

When Tsuna and the others were greeted by Haru, Kyoko-chan and Kurokawa-san the next morning, they suspected that something was off. Kyoko blushed, Hana's expression was torn between amusement and scepticism, and Haru was staring at them with some twisted sort of fascination. The three girls also exchanged looks when Hibari stood beside him to shoo/threatened them away from the school gate because they were crowding.

It was only until he received his test paper, and found comments in tiny print written in pencil on it (much to the amusement of his seatmate who read it first before handing it to him) did he realize what was going on. Tsuna put his hand on his face and groaned.

He was never going to get Kyoko-chan.

* * *

**Recess:**

"Judaime, how did the test go?"

"My partner and I manage to average at 69. We got lucky!"

" ..."

"Judaime?"

" Tsuna?"

"..."

The two cautiously peered over Tsuna's shoulder.

_Tsuna-san, Haru is the only one for you, but if you choose someone else, please don't let it be Mukuro-san (a sad face)  
_

_Sawada, I think you should go for Hibari. He'd take good care of a useless guy like you. (a drawing of a Thumbs up! sign)_

_Tsuna-kun, I'll be cheering for you and Gokudera (hearts)  
_

Tsuna hung his head. What were those three doing yesterday?

* * *

**A/N: **Don't ask me how they knew about the number system. They just do. R&R please ^_^


End file.
